


The Story of Jophiel Celeste Winchester

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean and Cas have a daughter, Dean is a Sweetheart, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg, oc daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: On May 2nd, Jophiel Celeste Winchester was born to Castiel and Dean Winchester. This child was strong even when she was 1 hour old. As Team Free Will celebrated the new life, things were already trying to get to Jophiel. Follow the story of Jophiel and her family as they try to raise her and keep the family business alive. Well, the new family business: Saving People, Hunting Things, and Keeping Everything Away from Jo.





	The Story of Jophiel Celeste Winchester

Jophiel Celeste Winchester was born on May 2nd to Dean Winchester and Castiel. When Dean looked into his daughter's eyes, all he saw was the light that came from the angel beside him. He wasn't sure if the wetness on his face was tears or sweat. Maybe both. All he did know, though, was that Jophiel Winchester was another way his life changed on May 2nd. 

 

Castiel stood beside Dean and his daughter. He could never imagine hurting Jophiel in any way, shape, or form. It's funny that years ago, Castiel would have had to kill Jophiel like he was ordered to kill Jesse no matter how hard it was for him. He'd die before he let anyone hurt his daughter. Yes, Jophiel is a nephilim. Yes, she is stronger than him. Yes, she is a Winchester, and, God, does Heaven hate the Winchesters. No, he will _never_ surrender his daughter to the grasp of Heaven's blades or to the restrain of Hell's fire. Dean was there, and he'll be damned right there with them if his daughter ends up there too. 

 

Sam Winchester had tears in his eyes. A smile was spread across his face when he saw his niece open her bright green eyes and grin at him.

 

"She has your princess eyes, Dean," Sam joked. 

 

"I do not have princess eyes, Sam," Dean protested, glaring. There's no malice behind it of course. "Y'know, I'd argue with you, but I'm damn tired. I just had a baby and all. Kind of takes a lot out of you even when you had angel mojo." Then Dean grinned. "No pun intended."

 

Sam rolled his eyes, along with Castiel. Castiel laughed a little, however.

 

"Alright, sweetheart, why don't you get some rest?" Cas asked Dean.

 

"Mm," Dean hummed. "Yeah. Sounds good." He turned to Sam. "Happy birthday, Sammy. Old man."

 

"Dean, you're 45, and you just had a baby," Sam said. "I'm only 41-" Sam groaned. "Oh God."

 

Dean snorted. "Get outta here, old man." Sam laughed, kissed Jophiel on the head, and walked out of the room. 

 

For Dean to have the baby, they brought him into a spare room deep in the Men of Letters bunker. Cas had gotten all of the equipment, almost had his hand broken, was screamed at and cursed at, and eight hours later, Jophiel Celeste Winchester was born. 

 

_Eight hours before_

_"You son of a bitch! I hate you!"  Dean shrieked. "You did this to me!"_

_"Dean, you agreed as well-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Dean's eyes squeezed shut, and he screamed as loud as he could. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GOD, I'M GONNA STAB YOU!"_

Yeah. Dean was in a good amount of pain. 

 

Cas took Jophiel gently from Dean's arms. "Say goodnight to Mommy, Jophiel."

 

"Say goodnight to _Daddy,_ Jo," Dean corrected lightly. 

 

Castiel huffed a laugh. "Goodnight, love." He kissed the top of Dean's head and rested his hand on where the handprint was shown years ago. His grace flew through Dean's entire body. As this happened, Dean's eyes slowly closed, his body giving into sleep. Cas smiled and walked out of the room when Dean curled up around a pillow. Jophiel is nuzzled into her father's arms as he walked. 

 

"Welcome to Earth, my little angel," Castiel said quietly. "We love you so much. I'm very happy to have you here. Things will come after you, sweetheart, and I'm sorry to say that. However, I will _never_ let anyone or anything touch you or hurt you. Hell, even come _near_ you. Neither will Uncle Sammy or your mother.

 

"I love you, Jophiel Celeste Winchester. You are named after the angel of beauty, and the bravest, funniest, and smartest human girl we ever knew. Her name was Charlie Bradbury, and she loves you too. She's watching over you, just like your grandfather and your grandmother and your second grandfather." A vision of Bobby's smile and laugh flashes through Castiel's mind. "Many other people who love you as well are cheering for you as we speak in Heaven, though Heaven is horrible right now. If it wasn't I'd bring you there."

 

Cas sighs. Before he was able to get upset and overwhelmed with the sadness of the memories of his past, he saw his daughter's green eyes looking up at him. She smiled up at him. Castiel saw the light of Dean's soul in her eyes, and Dean always made him feel better. Now Castiel has another reason to live for. He is no longer simply Castiel. He is Castiel, father of Jophiel Winchester, partner of Dean Winchester, angel, and savior of Dean Winchester. Above all, he is a father now. And he takes his vows to be a better father than God himself.


End file.
